Todo lo que serás
by Pitapafrita
Summary: —Porque aquí empieza nuestro camino para que aprendas tu nueva lección, Tom: tú bien sabes que aunque hayamos salido del colegio seguimos aprendiendo en cada paso. Pues bien, tú te has equivocado, como si fueras un niño pequeño, y ahora necesitas que alguien te corrija. [[Regalo para Black Phoenix92]]
1. Inicio

**[[** Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". **]]**

* * *

 **Todo lo que serás**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé, la cual, es un regalo para una gran persona a la que aprecio mucho.

 **Marina:** primero que nada, gracias por tu paciencia (no sólo en esto, sino en todas las cosas en las que has sido paciente conmigo, a lo largo del tiempo que llevo de conocerte). Eres una persona que me parece súpero organizada, responsable, honesta y agradable, que aún así logra coordinar todo lo que se propone y tener un tiempo para nosotras; me salí un poco de la idea original, creo que para bien. Espero que disfrutes este pequeño presente y que hayas tenido un súpero feliz cumpleaños ah, ¡y que cumplas muchísimos más que Nicholas Flamel! :"D

Este es un regalo para **Black Phoenix92**

* * *

—Si no quiere darme el trabajo...

—Claro que no quiero. Y no creo que esperaras que te lo diera. A pesar de todo, has venido hasta aquí y me lo has pedido, y eso significa que tienes algún propósito.

Tom Ryddle se levantó, con la rabia reflejada en su rostro blanquecino, asemejando más que nunca a una serpiente. Sólo un fantasma del joven apuesto e inteligente que alguna vez había estudiado en Hogwarts quedaba impreso detrás de aquella vípera sombra.

—¿Es su última palabra?

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore poniéndose en pie.

—En ese caso, no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—No, nada —consintió el director, a la vez que una inmensa tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada—. Quedan muy lejos los tiempos en que podía asustarte con un armario en llamas y obligarte a pagar por tus delitos. Pero me gustaria poder hacerlo, Tom, me gustaria...

Salió del despacho del profesor dando un portazo, a la vez que su capa ondeaba detrás de él. Caminó a través de pasadizos y escaleras movedizas, hasta salir del lugar que alguna vez había sido su colegio, e incluso en algun momento se ganó el título de su hogar. Cruzó las verjas que cercaban los terrenos del colegio, y se detuvo un momento a sentir la magia que había en el ambiente: de la misma manera que un muggle podía sentir la brisa o los rayos del sol, él alcanzaba a identificar los hechizos que rodeaban el terreno, logrando casi identificarlos todos.

No importaba lo que Dumbledore hubiera dicho, ya habría tiempo después de encargarse de ese viejo saco de huesos. Caminó a través de la nieve, notando que lo que había estado haciendo últimamente estaba funcionando: la tormenta invernal que azotaba Hogsmeade se sentía como una suave brisa para él, estaba más allá de condiciones climáticas o cosas tan pequeñas como aquellas.

Estaba impaciente por llegar a Cabeza de Puerco, y de esa manera reunirse con las personas que había citado ahí: a Dolohov le correspondía traer a un viejo amigo suyo, un mago especializado en maldiciones antiguas y peligrosas; Nott debía traer una poción que preparaban en una tienda del Callejón Diagon, e intentar por todos los medios que necesitara conseguir su manera de preparación; y por último, Malfoy debía de investigar lo que él le había solicitado en el Ministerio.

Al llegar a los alrededores del pueblo, comenzó a sentir como si alguien lo observara. Pensando en su siguiente movimiento, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica para sacar la varita.

Sin embargo, un hombre encapuchado se le adelantó, echándole una maldición que lo dejó helado, y sumiéndolo en un remolino de sombras extrañas...


	2. Pasado

**[[** Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". **]]**

* * *

 **Todo lo que serás**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que diseñé, la cual, es un regalo para una gran persona a la que aprecio mucho; la trama tiene influencia en A Christmas Carrol, de Charles Dickens. _Espero que el personaje mo me haya salido muy OOC, puse mucho empeño en evitarlo._

Este es un regalo para **Black Phoenix92**

* * *

Cuando despertó, seguía encontrándose de pie, pero ya no estaba en el pueblo ni había nieve a su alrededor: edificios con acabado colonial, muggles caminando por la calle que él pisaba sin darse cuenta de su presencia, a lo lejos el sonido de niños jugando. La figura encapuchada estaba a su lado, erguido e impasible.

Tom intentó sacar la varita, preparándose para que esta vez no lo atacaran desprevenido, pero a pesar que buscó en todos sus bolsillos, no la traía consigo. Recordó pues, las maldiciones que hacbía aprendido en su último viaje al sur de Escocia, de una vieja bruja que era temida por toda la zona, por sus letales hechizos sin varita; la figura supo lo que se disponía a hacer, o lo intuyó, porque le habló por primera vez.

—Eso no te servirá aquí.

Su voz era suave, como la de un hombre joven y con cierto dejo empalagoso. Ryddle no hizo caso de la advertencia, y se dispuso a mumurar la maldición, pero no tuvo mingún efecto; ya la dominaba perfectamente y lo había hecho todo bien, la única respuesta era el hecho de que el hombre tenía la razón.

—Bien ¿y qué sí me servirá? —Preguntó Tom de manera cortante sin bajar la guardia—. ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—No puedes usar ningún tipo de magia, mucho menos aquella que tenga que ver con la oscuridad; esa es la gracia del encantamiento Dickens —dijo la figura respondiendo a la primer pregunta—. Y te traje aquí, para que endereces tu camino, y no eches a perder tu vida, como sé que lo harás si sigues por el rumbo que vas.

—¿Qué? Eso es una estúpidez —cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, resignándose a que aquel hombre le terminara de explicar porqué carajos estaba ahí—. ¿Y quién eres tú, a todo esto? ¿Te envió Dumbledore, cierto? Es más ¡quítese la capucha, "director" ya sé que es usted!

—Tu arrogancia te ciega, joven amigo —dijo el encapuchado—. Si no obedeciste a ese anciano, y no aceptaste sus recomendaciones hace cinco minutos ¿por qué lo harías ahora? Cualquier persona que te conozca sabe que no cambias tus convicciones fácilmente. Como podrás ver, ni siquiera soy el director de Hogwarts, nunca me interesó la silla grande.

El encapuchado se quitó la capucha, dejando ver un rostro de tonalidad clara, ojos azules y cabello rubio. No debía ser mucho mayor que él, aunque Tom seguía sin mostrar la más mínima confianza en el sujeto; no obstante, había algo en él que le resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero no sabía identificar qué era.

—Mi nombre es Francis y, como bien has de suponer, no tengo ninguna relación directa con el hombre que mencionas.

—¿Y dónde estamos?

—No sé, dímelo tú —habló Francis levantando las cejas y señalando a su alrededor.

Ryddle miró más allá de donde había estado viendo a los muggles pasar, hasta que reconoció el entorno: un gran edificio cercado, lúgubre y ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo estaba ante él, con un gran cartel a la entrada que decía "Orfanato de Wool".

—¿Para qué me tragiste aquí? —Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia. No sabía qué pasaba a su alrededor, si aquello era un recuerdo o algo parecido; no había forma de desaparecerse o transformarse, y menos aún sin su varita.

—Porque aquí empieza nuestro camino para que aprendas tu nueva lección: tú bien sabes que aunque hayamos salido del colegio seguimos aprendiendo en cada paso. Pues bien, tú te has equivocado, como si fueras un niño pequeño, y ahora necesitas que alguien te corrija.

 **»** Así, vamos a empezar desde que eras un niño, que simplemente se regocijaba en ser diferente y tener un poder con el que podía hacer daño a todo aquel que deseara, pero que en más de una ocasión deseó cambiarlo todo aquello por saber más de dónde vino, y tener una familia como cualquier niño feliz.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó Tom—. Yo nunca deseé algo así...

—¿En serio?

Francis no se esperó a saber la respuesta, dando un movimiento de su varita, los transportó a los dos.

Ya no estaban en la calle llena de personas, sino en una habitación pequeña, con una cama desvencijada y mal tendida, aue estaba al lado de un armario abierto, donde un niño de poco más de diez años guardaba una armónica, enojándose y haciendo que varios muebles temblaran.

Tom se quedó de piedra, al verse a sí mismo muchos años atrás, cuando era un niño que desquitaba su furioa robando las cosas de quienes lo trataban mal. Claro, después de haber cobrado su peopia venganza, y sembrado el miedo en cada una de sus inocentes mentes.

—¿Por qué hacías eso? —Preguntó Francis mirando al Tom niño, que se había sentado en la cama, con lágrimas en los ojos resistiéndose a salir.

—Ellos hacían cosas malas: se apartaban a mi paso, me ignoraban o me acusaban de hacer cosas que yo no había hecho, desde mucho antes que supiera controlar mis poderes —respondió Tom, decidiendo que no había motivo alguno para mentir, aunque escogiendo cuidadosamente la información que decía—. Por eso los usé contra ellos: ya no más el niño sumiso y bueno, esos idiotas debían pagar por todo lo que habían hecho.

—Y... ¿De verdad se apartaban de ti porque te odiaran, incluso antes de que aprendieras a usar tus poderes?

—Por supuesto ¿qué otra razón...?

—Falso. Tenían envidia de ti.

—¿Qué? —Tom estaba sorprendido: nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquello—. No puede ser posible, ellos no...

—Tú también fuiste un niño, Tom, y cuanto menos durante un tiempo creciste con la idea de que la magia no existe que no hay ninguna fuerza sobrenatural o mundos más allá de lo que puedes ver. Todo niño muggle desea ser diferente, lograr hacer magia: no tienen ni idea de la manera en que la verdadera magia sucede, pero ellos sueñan con agitar una varita y que el mundo funcione a su alrededor.

—Es una estúpidez.

—Puede serlo. Pero son los sueños que rigen la joven mente de un niño muggle —añadió el rubio—. Sígueme, todavía hay más que ver en este tiempo.

Salieron por la puerta de madera, dejando atrás al Tom que hacía que temblaran las cosas a su alrededor, mientras contenía su ira. El Tom adulto se detuvo un segundo más a contemplar su pequeño yo, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado desde que lucía así. Siguió al chico unos pisos más abajo que la suya en aquel orfanato, hasta que se detuvo frente a otra habitación, y le indicó que abriera la puerta.

Dentro había dos niños, los reconoció de inmediato: Dennis Bishop y Amy Benson. Ambos siempre habían permanecido juntos durante su estadía en el orfanato, parecían muy amigos; más de una vez anheló tener una amistado como la que tenían ellos dos, una persona que no te juzque en quien puedas confiar. "Aunque ¿quién necesita un amigo que te estorbe y te envidie, si tienes el poder de causar el miedo para disfrutarlo?" pensó Tom con crueldad.

—¿Nunca escuchaste las conversaciones que había detrás de ti?

—Claro que sí: susurraban que estaba demente, que era un...

—Esas conversaciones no. —Reprendió Francis— Conversaciones como éstas:

Tom se detuvo a escuchar la conversación entre los niños, preguntándose qué debía escuchar que no había escuchado antes

 _—¿...Cómo lo hizo? Era maravilloso: las hojas caídas giraba a su alrededor, parecía que el viendo bailaba con él._

 _—Sí, Amy, pero no olvides que es malo, no sabemos por qué._

 _—Pero lo que hace es bello ¿no crees que se podría usar también para el bien?_

 _—Lo único que sé es que desde que entramos a aquella cueva en las vacaciones, tengo miedo de acercarme a ese chico. Aunque no puedo negar que siempre ha habido un aire... Mágico alrededor de él._

Tom se sorprendió: nunca pensó que Amy considerara hermoso lo que hacía. En el fondo, le remordió un poco haberla tratado tan mal.

—¿Lo ves? No todos te odiaban, aunque cada vez fuiste haciendo que más niños te tuvieran miedo, porque no deseaste otro camino, otra perspectiva.

—Bien, ya ví, no todos en el Orfanato de Wool eran tan malos ¿podemos acabar con esta estúpidez ya?

—No, nos falta un poco más.

A su alrededor, todo comenzó otra vez a sumirse en las sombras, mientras el orfanato y los niños desaparecían en un remolino de oscuridad.


	3. Presente

**[[** Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos". **]]**

* * *

 **Todo lo que serás**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que diseñé, la cual, es un regalo para una gran persona a la que aprecio mucho; la trama tiene influencia en A Christmas Carrol, de Charles Dickens. _Espero que el personaje no me haya salido muy OOC, puse mucho empeño en evitarlo._

Este es un regalo para **Black Phoenix92**

* * *

Cuando las sombras finalmente se disiparon, Tom Ryddle volvía a encontrarse solo entre la nieve, en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Respiró hondo y se rió de sí mismo, pensando que todo aquello debía de haber sido sólo una tontería. El problema es que ya sabía demasiado como para saber que no era así...

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que ya te habías librado de mí? —Habló la voz de Francis a sus espaldas.

—No —respondió él dando un resoplido—, no esperaba tener tanta suerte.

—¿Te parece si caminamos, Tom? Según creía te dirigías hacia acá cuando te intercepté.

—No, gracias. Según creo yo, ya va siendo hora de que te vayas a dónde sea que debas estar y me dejes en paz.

—¿Ah, qué habías dicho? ¿Que estabas encantado de dar un paseo conmigo a Cabeza de Puerco? —Preguntó Francis sabiendo que no era cierto—. Perfecto, Tom, póngamos en marcha.

Ryddle avanzó de mala gana, meditando qué sucedería si se negaba a caminar y permanecía ahí, entre la nieve, hasta que el hechizo acabara y pudiera ir a reunirse él solo con sus mortífagos.

Caminaron por las vacías calles del pueblo, hasta entrar en el desangelado pub. Ahí, efectivamente, se encontraban las personas con que había acordado reunirse: Nott, Dolohov, Malfoy, Zabini... Por mencionar algunos. Todos bebían algo diferente oara matar el tiempo y no hablaban mucho, si acaso un susurro o una mirada para preguntar la hora o ver si les quedaban galeones para otra ronda de bebidas.

—¿Por qué crees que están ellos aquí, Tom?

—Porque yo se los ordené.

—¡Ah¡ ¿Así que ya les ordenas cosas a la gente, eh? No sé por qué querrías conformarte en ordenarle cosas a un puñado de alumnos si puedes tener las mentes y las formas de pensar de magos mucho más experimentados y productivos que ellos.

—Enseñar a nuevas mentes siempre es importante.

—Sí claro, cómo no —habló el otro con sarcasmo—. Y detrás del hecho de que les ordenaste venir aquí (y a uno que otro lo amenazaste, tengo entendido) ¿por qué crees que todos ellos te siguen?

—Porque creen en lo mismo que yo ¿será? —Habló Tom levantando las cejas y hartándose del juego de las preguntas.

—Sí, y tú eres el líder alrededor del cual se reunen. Cuando eras más joven, aprendiste a obedecer, aún cuando después apuñalaras poe la espalda a esa persona; ahora, sabes mandar, y conoces las palabras exactas para que la gente te siga. Ambas son grandes cualidades en un líder... —Francis asentía, dando énfasis a sus palabras—, Aunque no de un tirano, Tom. Ellos te tienen miedo, saben lo impredecible que puedes llegar a ser, y tengo la teoría de que creen que hay algo más detrás de esos ojos que solían ser de otro color, antes de tener esa sombra roja.

—Las apariencias engañan, siempre puede haber algo mucho mejor detrás de una primera impresión... —Habló Ryddle sintiéndose halagado.

—Supongo que sí, pero ¿qué pasaría si alguno de ellos te traiciona?

—Lo mato.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí ¿qué más quieres? Una persona desleal no le sirve a este mundo, hasta le estoy trayendo un bien a la sociedad.

—No, ¿qué dije?

—Que qué pasaría si alguno me...

—No, después —al ver el rostro de incomprensión de Tom, Francis decidió ir directo al punto—. Dije "perdón". ¿Nunca has considerado perdonar a las personas?

—No todos merecen el perdón.

—Sí, pero ellos (y muchos hombres y mujeres más) sí, Tom. Han sido personas que han errado en sus caminos (igual que tú) y de esa misma manera merecen una segunda oportunidad, como la que yo te estoy ofreciendo en este momento. Juntos podrían lograr grandes cosas, formar firmes lazos de amistad, y llegar más allá en los campos de la magia que la oscuridad nunca alcanzará a entender.

Ryddle no tuvo tiempo de responder. Antes de poder pensar su siguiente movimiento, las sombras volvieron a nublarle la vista, y volvió a caer en lo que parecía un sueño oscuro.


End file.
